A Glimpse In Time
by stephaniec924
Summary: One man, and one girl who are from two totally different time-frames. Girl travels through time to the 1500's, where she meets man. What happens next? Well, let's just say that love doesn't come easy. ORIGINAL WORK. PLZ READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Note From Author:

All of this is my own original work. This is not based off of any book. It is a time travel/romance book and I hope you'll all love the story as much as I do! I uploaded the second chapter so if you enjoyed the first chapter, you'll love the second chapter which introduces the second main character, Addison Greene.

Please Read and Review! Thanks so much!

Chapter 1

England, 1590

"Where did you get that necklace from?" asked Richard Huntington, Earl of Endover as he was laid back on the itchy, wooden rocking chair with one of his lovers, Jane Lipton, straddling him.

He looked up at the golden chain with an amethyst the size of a quail egg that was framed with a gold-plated vine design with the initials "A.L.G." engraved onto it.

He knew that the necklace looked fairly familiar from a distance, but now that he was up close and could see the tiny initials, it confirmed that it was indeed the same necklace that he'd seen so many times before.

"Oh, this?" asked Jane as she clenched the giant rock in her fist and gave Richard a dazzling smile that would usually appeal to him, but at the moment he was too shocked to really care. "Baron Gregory gave me quite a deal on it. Seemed to be something he was desperate to be rid of. Isn't it just beautiful?"

"What?" exclaimed a now rather angry Richard. _What did the daft old man get himself into this time_, he thought to himself. "Why would he sell this? Did the old man seem to be in the right state of mind?" asked Richard as he brushed Jane off of him and stood up.

"Aye milord, he seemed fair," said a now worried Jane who was watching Richard as he started pacing around the room while looking at the ground with a cross expression on his face. "Of what importance is this necklace to you, if you don't mind my asking milord?"

Richard then looked up at Jane and began to answer her question but stopped midsentence when he glanced upon the necklace that he had seen on so many different occasions but on another woman. It belonged to the lovely Anna Lydanne Gregory.

"Milord?" A confused Jane looked up at him, which snapped him back into reality.

"Aye, listen Jane. I need that necklace. 'Tis very important."

Jane's brow furrowed at his command. "I'm sorry but that cannot be arranged Richard. This necklace belongs to me now," replied Jane as she possessively grasped the stone in a tight fist and scowled at him.

"How dare you address me so informally under a circumstance such as this? I demand that you hand over that necklace to me at once Jane, and I will not repeat myself again."

"I'm sorry milord, but you have no right to take away of what belongs to me. It is unjust."

"Bloody hell, how much do you want for it Jane? Is ten pounds enough for you?"

"Make it fifteen and we shall have a deal," said Jane without hesitation.

"Very well then," Richard reached into his britches for his coin pouch and emptied the contents into his hand until he had twenty pounds.

Once Richard obtained the necklace from Jane, he ran outside his home and to the stables, not even worrying about the fact that Jane was still in there, and jumped onto his mound and began galloping away to Baron Gregory's home.

Once he arrived there, he spotted the Baron and trotted over to where he was ordering servants to water his vast array of orchids and other exotic flowers.

"Not too close lad, you're going to trample my beauties!" yelled the little man as he attempted to shoo Richard away with a swift gesture of his hand.

Richard ignored him and came as close as he could without crushing the flowers. He reached into his pocket and took out the necklace. "Are you out of your mind old man? How could you even think of selling this?" asked Richard while furiously waving the necklace in the Baron's face.

"How did you find that?" asked the Baron who then turned around and commanded his servant to let them be. "Listen lad. I don't know how you obtained that necklace from Miss Lipton, but I am not making any refunds, so be aware of that. Now if you'll excuse me," said the old man as he made an attempt to push the huge horse out of his way but failed, thus resorting to walking around it and towards his house.

Richard let out an exasperated sigh and jumped off of his mound and ran right in front of the old man.

"Please get out of my way Richard. With all due respect, I am in no mood to put up with anything you have to say. I am far too old and tired to put up with-,"

"I want you to keep it sir," interjected Richard as he pushed the necklace up against the old man's chest. "I bought it back from Miss Lipton, so a reimbursement will not be necessary."

"No son," said the old man with a weary sigh as he took Richards hand that he was holding the necklace with and forced it to clench the necklace in his palm. "You keep it. 'Tis what Anna would want."

Richard brought the fist that enveloped the necklace to his chest and nodded. He supposed that there was no point in arguing about this with the old man. "Thank you very much sir. I appreciate this greatly."

"Yeah, don't get all soft on me lad," replied the old man with a sad chuckle. "Just take great care of it."

"I'll guard it with my life sir. I promise you that."

**Pleaasee R&R. It would be most greatly appreciated... I don't know if I should continue the story or not.. / I just wrote it based off of everything that I want to find in a historical romance/time travel novel, but have never found. I am dying to write the third chapter (I already wrote the 2nd), however I don't want to waste my time writing something that no one is going to read!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Palm Beach, Florida (United States), 2011

"It's a little big you guys," said Addison Greene as she put on the bulky necklace that her parents had purchased for her as an eighteenth birthday present. "And it's kind of heavy."

"Of course it's heavy sweetie," replied Addison's mother, Kara Greene, as she adjusted the giant amethyst stone so that it was centered in-between Addison's collarbones. "It looks amazing on you though."

Addison walked over to the mirror that was hung up in the hallway that was nearest to her and gaped at her reflection once she saw the giant stone that took up what seemed like one third of her neck.

"It's really, really big," said Addison as she stood there, still staring at the huge rock.

"Well it better be pretty damn big for the price that we paid for it," interjected her father, Frank Greene.

"Where did you guys get this anyway?" asked Addison.

"There was a traveling auction downtown that your father and I went to the other day where all of the items were imported from England. They think that the necklace dates back to possibly the 1500's," replied her mother as she walked behind Addison and glanced at the necklace through the reflection. "I think it was worth every penny though. It is just stunning."

Addison sighed and then turned around to face her mother and gave her a small smile. "Thanks so much you guys. I love it," she lied as she clenched the giant rock in her fist so tightly that she could feel her knuckles turning white. Of course her parents didn't notice it though.

It was necessary to lie because she knew that her parents spent a fortune on the necklace. It wasn't an unordinary gift though, since her parents were antique collectors and collected historical articles from all over the world.

For example, on Addison's sixteenth birthday, she expected to get something that most typical teenagers would anticipate on receiving for their sixteenth birthday- which was inevitably a car.

Instead, her parents got her an ancient Chinese gong that they had purchased at an oriental antique shop.

To be totally honest, Addison had thought that it was a joke at first and that a brand new car complete with an industrial red ribbon on top of it was waiting in the drive way for her to walk out to. But once she realized that the gong was truly what she had received for her sixteenth birthday present, she hid her agitation and pretended that she loved her gong and told her parents that it was such an original gift idea for a girls sixteenth birthday present.

Of course her parents didn't notice the hint of annoyance in her voice and told her how relieved they were that she wasn't upset that she didn't receive a car or something instead.

The next year for Addison's Christmas present, she finally received her father's 1985 Lincoln station wagon as her first car. Since it was better than nothing, Addison tried not to complain, but when it stopped running altogether three months later, she couldn't help but be pissed.

Addison unhooked the clasp on the back of the necklace and removed it from her neck. "I'm going to go upstairs with my necklace and try it on with some outfits," she lied once again as she flashed her parents another smile to assure them that she loved her gift, and headed for the stairs.

Once she arrived at her room, she sat down on her bed and examined the necklace more intently.

It actually was quite beautiful, she thought as she noticed the intricate golden vine designs that framed the stone. It's just that it wasn't really the style of jewelry that was worn by most normal people in this time and era.

As she continued inspecting the necklace, she noticed what looked like three tiny scratches on the golden frame that she supposed had probably been the result of being so old and worn out, which was peculiar considering that the rest of the necklace was in mint condition.

She held the necklace up closer until she saw the scratches more clearly and confirmed that they in fact weren't scratches, but tiny initials. They weren't just any initials either. They were her initials, A.L.G., engraved onto it, which represented her full name, Addison Leanne Greene.

"That's odd," Addison said aloud to herself as she continued observing the necklace for any more foreign marks that awaited her discovery.

She assumed that her parents had gotten the initials engraved onto the necklace, and leaned over to open the top drawer of her night stand, and placed the necklace there.

She just hoped that her parents didn't expect her to wear it out in public.


End file.
